The efficient and safe disposal of contaminated medical waste has long been a problem. It has been usual in the past to provide collapsible racks which support plastic bags into which the waste may be deposited. However, medical waste often contains sharp objects which tend to tear the prior art bags. This results in the liquid medical waste spilling through the tears, even though the solid waste may still be retained in the bag, which is often not the case.